This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. The Biostatistics and Bioinformatics Core provides support to COBRE investigators in traditional experimental planning and design, power analysis, statistical analysis, and interpretation. In addition, the core provides access to an extended Louisiana State network of computational resources and bioinformatics expertise. The core's faculty educates COBRE investigators on the fundamentals of biostatistical methods and bioinformatics and computational methods and facilitates collaborations between COBRE PJIs and active researchers in biostatistics, bioinformatics, and computational biology. These collaborations not only serve the needs of COBRE investigators, but also enhance research methodologies for biostatistics, bioinformatics, data mining, and computational biology.